The King of the Tarantula
by feferie187
Summary: As a baby, Buster was dropped onto the Dark Side of the island of Kingkow. The Tarantula People discovered him, and raised him as one of his own. He quickly grew up, and rose through the ranks and became their king. But he always thought there was more to his life than being a Tarantula Person. He was right.
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Second story finally ready. This is my take on what Pair of Kings is headed for, but with a little feferie187 twist.

**Prologue**

(No POV)

It's 12:00 A.M., and you're just starting to fall asleep. The night is filled with dreams and prophecy visions. You have been having those more often now that you've found out you have the power to see and predict the future. But one of them stood out in your mind. Something is happening on the island of Kingkow. You don't know how you know about this mysterious little island, nor do know how to interpret this dream. You've had dreams that you don't understand before, but their meaning is usually revealed soon and you can figure out the meaning. You make a quick decision to go to Kingkow. Not just because of the dream, but because you heard a rumor that your friends from back in the day became the kings of Kingkow. You pack your stuff and give Brady a call. You tell him that you're heading to Kingkow. He tells you that the island is a crazy place, and that he can give you a ride there, as he was coming home from the island.

(Boomer POV)

"Oh. Hey Mikayla." I yell as I come down the stairs.

"Good morning my king" she replies.

"Any word on Brady?" I ask.

"Yes, actually. He called this morning. He said he's picking up an old friend of yours, and then returning to the island." She replies.

"This is great. Boz can finally meet his other brother."

"Maybe this is why the island let Brady leave. Maybe this person he is bringing back has something to do with the Prophecy of Four."

"What…"

"I have to leave. It's time for my guard shift."

With that, Mikayla ran off to find her dad.

**To Be Continued…**

**A/N: **Hope you guys like. This is only a hint at what is going to happen, plus a little bit of background. As always enjoy, and review. I know the first part was in second person, but it was the only way it would work. The name and gender was not given for a reason, and it makes less sense in first person.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Until a little later when this mysterious persons name is known, he will be referred to as you.

**Chapter 1: The Important Arrival**

(Kingkow; Boomer POV)

"When will Brady be here with this mysterious person he claims we know?" I ask as I walk down the stairs.

"I'm not sure my king, as we have other things to worry about. The Tarantula People have a new leader, and he is planning on attempting to bring Zaydoc back to life." Mikayla replies.

"You mean that statue guy?" I ask.

"My king this is not something that should be taken lightly" Mason says as he walks into the room.

"Hey it's the Mansquatch." I say.

"Daddy, Boomer come look." Mikayla yells from the plaza.

Mason and Boomer walk outside to see a ship wrecked in the plaza. And who jumps out, none other than Boz. But this isn't what you've seen on Disney XD. Not a minute later a hot air balloon crashes down.

"Look out below!" Brady cries as they crash towards the plaza. Everyone screams and runs as the balloon crashes and steam and smoke fill the plaza. As it clears, Brady hops out and says "Not my smoothest landing ever."

"Brady your back!" I yell.

"Yes I am, and I've brought…this guy right here as he points to you.

"J.C.? Is that you?" I ask.

"Yes it is Boomer" he says as he stands up.

"Mason, Mikayla, this our old friend J.C." I announce.

"Hello nice to meet you." Mason says as he shakes hands with J.C.

"So J.C., What brings you to the great island of Kingkow?" Mikayla asks.

"Well…" He begins "You see, I am what is known as a Visionary Prophet. It means I have visions, dreams, and real-life messages that translate into visions of the future. But the other day, I had troubling dream in which I was unable to translate…but I was able to pick out the island of Kingkow, Kings of Legend, taranulas, new king, prophecy of four, and a thousand years of darkness."

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This is a 100% continuation of chapter one.

**Chapter 2: Translating 1**

(Kingkow; J.C. POV)

"But as you can see, none of these things are related in any way shape or form." I say concluding my story. Just than a guard came in and Mikayla got up to what he had to say.

"What! Right now! Okay." She says "Take the guards and intercept them. Daddy bad news. The Tarantula People are launching an attack on the castle.

"What!" Mason yells. Everyone in the castle. You included J.C. You to Boz."

"J.C.?" Boomer says to his friend. "He seems to be in a trance."

I huff and look around. "Tarantula People… where have I seen this before." I snap my fingers. "The dream. The Prophecy of Four has something to do with their king.

"Everone inside now!" Mason yells.

"Alright, alright already. Sheesh. Don't lose your cool mansquatch" I say as we walk inside.

"Ha! He'll fit in nicely here" Brady says.

"What's this Prophecy of Four I keep hearing about?" Boomer asks.

"I'm still not sure, but I think it has to do with quadruplets, and preventing a thousand years of darkness." I tell hom


End file.
